


Unexpected Guest

by SoraxXenon



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraxXenon/pseuds/SoraxXenon
Summary: A lonely Zoltan captain meets a shy hitchhiker that doesn't want to show their face.
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS. I recommend avoiding reading this until it's complete. I'm publishing it now and not as a draft so it won't get deleted.

Life in the Federation is unforgiving. Especially when faced against the Rebels, pirates, and other hostile aliens attacking you left and right, with no end in sight. The Zoltan captain learned this the hard way, after losing the rest of their ship's crew to the cruel and vicious Mantis. No other crew had joined since then, as the captain feared that they too would be lost. Still, instead of giving up and throwing in the towel, the captain pressed on, feeling it was their duty as a member of the Federation to work through any hardships thrown at them.

Today's mission is no different from the others. Simply deliver supplies to a planet in need. The only challenge is that the planet is located in the middle of an abandoned sector, overtaken by mineral-hungry Lanius, which explains why the planet is in such dire need of supplies in the first place. To the Zoltan captain, the Lanius are even more terrifying than the Mantis that slaughtered their crew, but... no matter. A job is a job, whatever the risk may be.

As the captain prepares to jump, they make a routine check around the ship to make sure the supplies are secure, and that there are no intruders on board. Fortunately, all is well, despite the lack of sensors. The cargo is safe, and there is no-one else onboard. _Perfect,_ the captain thought. Satisfied, they return to the cockpit and jump to the aforementioned abandoned sector. The first beacon is unremarkable as always. _So far so good._ The captain pulls up the navigation map and charts a course to the marked beacon. It's about five jumps away, hidden in a small nebula. _Okay, that should decrease the chance of_ _conflict._ Even though the ship is fitted for combat, there is no one to manage the weapons or engines. Fighting is not a feasible choice at the moment.

The next beacon is empty and lifeless. It's unclear whether it was always this way, or if it was stripped clean by the Lanius. The following three beacons appear the same way, which unsettles the captain. Out of paranoia, they make sure that the cargo is secure between jumps. _They don't call it abandoned for nothing..._ The next jump is to the marked beacon, safely tucked away in a thick, swirling nebula. A control centre on the planet hails the captain.

"Greetings. Are you Captain Sparks of the Federation?" The speaker is a nervous human.

"That's me," the captain answers coolly. "I've got your supplies right here."

"Oh, good! Thank you so much! I'll teleport someone onto your ship to collect them."

"No problem. Beam them in the piloting room so I can see them."

"Yes, captain!"

A few moments later, an uncharacteristically short Rockman appears next to the Zoltan captain, looking surprisingly excited. The captain leads the Rock to the cargo room, who, as soon as they see the supplies, literally jump with joy, slightly shaking the ship.

"Thanks a bunch, Sparky!" _Oh, it's a kid_ , the captain realizes. "No problem. Just doing my job, kid." The captain returns to the cockpit, with the Rock kid following closely behind and carrying the supplies with ease. They hail the civilians once more. "Kid's got your supplies. Beam them back."

"Thank you again, Captain Sparks. I don't think I can thank you enough for your service."

"All in a day's work in the Federation." The captain tips their imaginary hat. As the Rock teleports away, the captain makes another trip around the ship to make sure everything is okay. All seems clear, until the captain reaches the doors room...or not. It's locked on both ends. The only explanation that the captain can think of is that there's an intruder on board. Reacting to this, they pull out their laser pistol.

"Intruder! Come out with your hands up and your weapons on the floor, or I'll fire at you!" they shout, fiercely kicking on the door with all their strength. Just as they're about to break through, a meek voice yells out, "Please don't come in here..."

The captain is taken aback. The intruder sounded...scared. Like they had just escaped from a horrible situation. The captain puts away their gun and lowers their voice, "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

"I-I'm...a survivor," the intruder stutters. "I-I've been looking for...s-safety. A-And work."

"Work?" Does this intruder want to join the ship's crew?

"Y-Yes. P-Please."

The Zoltan sits down and ponders the situation, confused. It's one thing to hire or receive crew, but having a wanderer break into your ship and begging to work for you is...strange, to say the least. It doesn't help that the captain is worried about losing them, like what happened to the old crew. But, then again, if there's no one to assist you, you're more likely to lose your own life. The captain could definitely use all the help that they can get. It's never too late to have a new crew.

"Head to piloting," the captain commands. "I'll man the engines from now on."


End file.
